


Cracked the Case Pt. 2-  The IBO

by TheRealDealio



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealDealio/pseuds/TheRealDealio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson has entered the IBO with Alli and the Critic is mad about it.  He is calling everyone to the HQ and making sure that everyone knows what the threat is.  Will Jackson escape this experience alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracked the Case Pt. 2-  The IBO

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad you people have continued on this epic saga of delving into the secrets of Channel Awesome. This part will get interesting, I promise.
> 
> P.S. I might release a character description thing, since each character has a certain beef/thing about them that's important.

Jackson was in a dark room. The portal had turned off and there was a cool breeze tickling the hairs on his ankles. He put on an earpiece, turned it on, and pulled his phone out.

"Alli. Can you scan for a light switch?"

"Nine paces forward, one to the left. Shoulder height."

He padded through the darkness and felt the switch. Once he turned it on he saw the room was madde of silver metal, with nametags above each of the gates, there were a lot of them, one for each reviewer, including Rachel, who had moved on to a better career. Jackson walked up the staircase toward the door. The handle was cold to his touch. He opened and felt a wave of warmth hit him. The hairs on his ankles fell down as he walked into the homely building. Jackson looked to his right and saw an open door, leading to a living room. He held up his phone.

"Alli, do you see any computers nearby?"

"In that room there, staright ahead."

Jackson slowly walked forward being careful not to notify anyone to his prescence. He peered in the room and, upon finding it empty, rushed over to the computer. He plugged Alli in.

"I need maps and other information about this place so we can set up a room for ourslves. Also, set up a link with this computer so that we can access it remotely."

"Already on it, Jackson, I got you covered. Did I just use-"

"A saying? Yeah, I've been adding more human aspects to your programming, to make you a better intelligence."

"Thank you, Jackson, I appreciate it a lot."

Alli was searching through the databanks when Jackson heard a voice coming from the entrance.

"Who are you?"

Jackson stood up and saw a pajama-clad group of reviewers standing there, comprised of Obscurus Lupa, Pushing Up Roses, Oancitizen, and JesuOtaku.

"Uh..." Jakcson stammered, scared out of his mind.

"Are you a new reviewer?" JO asked.

"Uh...yeah...I review...uh...children's...uh...media...I'm ThatGuyWhoNeverGrewUp."

Oan said, acting as pretentious as possible."Oh, that's a clever name. It's not like that hasn't been used-"

"Shut up, Oan." said Roses sitting on the couch and turning on the TV.

"Do you want to join us? We're having Super-Old-VCR Saturday." said Lupa, dropping beside her. "We're watching 'The Great Muppet Caper'."

"Jackson, I'm finished." said Alli.

"I'm busy, I have to...uh...wash...the...uh...cat...dildo...collection..."

And he ran out of the room, phone in hand.

"Why did he do that?" asked JO.

"He's probably nervous, I mean, he just got here." said Lupa, turning on the VCR with the remote.

"But why is he washing a cat dildio collection?" said Roses, not understanding what he said.

"Of all the weird stuff that goes on in this place, what did you expect?" said Lupa.

"He looked really guilty, you think he doesn't belong here?" said Roses, looking at the door.

"How could anyone have gotten here? It's impossible. Let's start the movie." said Oan.

They had only watched the opening credits when they got the phone notification.

"We better get in the conference," said Lupa

They sat in front of the computer and joined the call. All of the reviewers were there, plus Rachel. The Nostalgia Critic was fuming with rage, and everyone else looked like mildly pissed off.

"I'm going to do a roll call. Todd in the Shadows?"

"Here," said Todd, fixing his webcam.

"Nostalgia Chick and Co."

"The Co. is here, but the Chick is busy right now...she's out." said Nella. She squinted at her screen. "Todd?"

"Yeah?"

"Turn around."

Todd turned and saw the Nostalgia Chick with a pair of socks.

"Damn it Nella!" said the Chick, who pulled up a chair and sat beside him.

"Enough!" said the Critic. "Snob?"

"Here, assface"

"F**k you to, Snob. Linkara?"

"Reading."

"Stop that. Spoony?"

"Reading."

"STOP READING! Rachel?"

"Would it be bad to say I'm reading?" Rachel had been in the middle of a self-spa when her phone had gone off.

"VERY. Film Brain?"

"I'm forever here for y-"

"Shut up. Luke?"

"I'm here."

"Insano?"

"He's in his lab." said Spoony.

"Paw?"

"Here."

"Diamanda?"

"Eating Nemo and family." said Diamanda, make-up smeared with blood.

"Oan?"

"Here, with Lupa, Roses, and JO. We're at the HQ."

"Did you see anybody?" asked Critic, a crazed look in his eye.

"Yeah, the new reviewer, ThatGuyWhoNeverGrewUp." said Roses.

"Who?" the Snob asked.

"Was he a young guy with black glasses?" asked the Critic, even more frantic.

"Yeah...what's going on?" said JO

"JACKSON!!!!!" yelled Critic, and he stormed away from his desk.

Everyone was silent until Malcom came into view.

"You guys better get to the HQ," he said. "The Critics really mad about this."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jackson had been running for 20 minutes, and he was tired.

"Alli, can you find me an empty room to set up an HQ for myself?"

"Down this hallway, last door on the left, top of the staircase. They're's a Janitor's Closet there."

"Isn't a staircase a bad idea?"

"No one uses it, because it's so far away from the rest of the building. The only recorded uses would be for...how do I put this...illicit activities."

"Ahh...sounds good."

"Jackson, there's a video conference going on between the reviewers. I'll patch it in."

'...you see anything?'

Jackson opened the door to the stairs.

'Yeah, the new reviewer, ThatGuyWhoNeverGrewUp.'

He heard that and started to walk faster, skipping stairs.

'Who?'

He started running again, going as fast as possible.

'Was he a young guy with black glasses?'

He sprinted up the steps, barely keeping all of his stuff with him.

'Yeah...what's going on?'

He got to the top and fumbled with the door handle.

'You guys better get to the HQ, the Critics really mad about this.'

He slammed the door shut and locked it, catching his breath and wondering if he had been followed.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued in Pt. 3-The Closet


End file.
